WWE SummerSlam 2013
This is how I believe SummerSlam should go, starting with the Bryan vs Cena match, I know it's long, but it's better than what WWE could do. RVD could come in, its a Triple Threat, and win with one Five Star-Frog Splash on both of them But he does the Frog Splash from the top of the arena, or from a cage that they has suspended for a Steel Cage match And the ring implodes And then out comes UnderTaker And RVD throws him over the rope from the hole he made in the arena And then pins Bryan and Cena And then it auto-transitions to the next match where Lesnar breaks out literally from the ground He F5's all them then eats them Then Punk comes out and GTS's Heyman busting him open Then he Go To F5 Sleeps Lesnar And then tries to pin But Lesnar reverses into an F5 And Punk lands on Michael Cole right as he's saying "Don't forget to buy the Official WWE App" Then Cena AA's Lesnar and Punk Then flips off the crowd Sudden Heel turn Taker bursts out of Lesnar's gut Tombstones Cena Then RVD comes out and Rolling Thunder's all the Cena fans Then Bryan comes out but gets eaten by Lesnar again Then Taker reaches into the ground and pulls out Macho Man Randy Savage from the dead Then they KO everybody Then Lesnar eats them both, then Heyman turns on Lesnar and hits him in the butt with a ladder Then Punk pins Lesnar New WWE Champ Daniel Bryan New Hardcore Champ CM Punk cause secretly their match was for the return of the Hardcore belt Then Mick Foley comes out and DDT's Punk Michael Cole goes "You gotta give Cena credit, he's doing a great job out there" Then sudden announcement TNA has closed Hulk Hogan comes out and leg drops everybody, new WWE champ and Hardcore Champ and WHC and Tag Team and European and InterContinental champion Hulk Hogan Then Zack Ryder comes back and defends his Internet Championship Then wins all the titles back Hogan gets fired by McMahon Then the main event is a 50 man Royal Rumble for all the belts Lesnar eats everybody Punk GTS's him Then the Wyatt Family comes in at the end and wins all the titles Then Damien Sandow came out, cut a promo, beat the Wyatt Family, won all the titles back Then Sheamus comes out He gets beat down by GoldDust Then out comes the Shield BAM They have all the titles Arena explodes as they all yell "JUSTICE IS SERVEEEEEEEEED" In a Death Metal like way Michael Cole advertises WWE App again Lesnar eats him JBL becomes sole commentator Lesnar shits on him J.R. hired back as commentator, Nova is brought in as well Lesnar eats JBL The End of SummerSlam Written by Kevin Minecraft Category:Retards Attempting Poetry Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki